Two for Tragedy
by melisuhh.OSNAP
Summary: Roxas has always been alone and made fun of his whole life. Will that change when the new girl, Naminé, comes into the picture? Or will it only get worse? [Namine x Roxas] [other parings.]
1. Roxas, the 'Heartless'

A/N: Roxas x Naminé! They're so cute, and I just HAD to write this. Hope you enjoy it...!

**Summary**: Roxas has always been alone and made fun of his whole life. Will that change when the new girl, Naminé, comes into the picture? Or will it only get worse?

Two for Tragedy

----

_"It takes **two** to tango."_

----

**Chapter 1: **Roxas, the "Heartless"

"Room 201...Where is it?" A blonde haired girl said in frustration. Her cerulean blue eyes scanned over the paper in front of her numerous times until folding it up and putting in into her tan colored coat pocket.

"You need help?" She looked up to see a boy with spiky blonde hair approaching her with his hands in his pockets. He had dark blue eyes and his clothes consisted of jeans and a black shirt with the word _Loser_ printed in white across it.

"Um, yeah..." She took out the piece of paper she had out before and unfolded it, showing it to the mysterious boy. "Do you know where room 201 is?" He gave her a confused look. "I'm new here..." She trailed off.

He lightly laughed and pointed up ahead. "Your dorm room is down there and to the left."

"Thank you." She smiled at him and extended her hand. "I'm Naminé."

"It's Roxas." He ignored her friendly gesture and took off the other way. She shrugged his rude behavior off and left to her dorm.

"199, 200..." She spoke out loud as she walked through the dorm hallways. "Ah ha! 201." She twisted her key in the lock and pushed the door open revealing a medium sized room with two beds, a desk (for working on homework she guessed), and a window where the sun brightly shone through it. There was also a balcony in-between the two beds where you could go outside and survey the school grounds.

Naminé set her stuff down on the bed and started to unpack her things. She just moved to Twilight Town a few weeks ago and was still adjusting to the people and the climate. The weather was unusually hot compared to how it was in Hollow Bastion, but it didn't seem to faze her too much. Everyone around there seemed to be fairly nice except for a few troublemakers here and there, but that's natural for such a small place.

She looked over to the empty bed next to hers wondering if she had a roommate, whether it be a girl or a guy. This school didn't seem to mind paring both up in the same room.

After finishing unpacking her things she grabbed her sketchbook from off her bed and opened the sliding door to the balcony. She took a seat and started to sketch the area below her dorm room, enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasted.

Key words, _while_ it lasted.

After finishing her sketch she went back into the dorm and sat down on her bed.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Naminé sat up, hearing a voice right outside her dorm room. The handle to the door twisted open revealing a girl with raven black hair and the school uniform on which consisted of a blouse and a blue plaid skirt.

She glanced over at Naminé. "I have a new dorm partner!" She squealed.

"Naminé, I'm new here." The girl smiled widely and bounced over to where Naminé sat.

"I'm Yuffie, but you can call me **The Great Ninja Yuffie**, no applauds needed." The girl hugged Naminé. "Welcome to Twilight High!"

"Thank you...The **Great** Ninja." They laughed.

"No prob, no prob. Need anything I'll be taking a shower, first day of school is tomorrow." She waved her off and headed over to the bathroom, shutting the door tightly behind her.

----

On the way to school Yuffie started to tell her all about her friends and that she _had_ to meet them, no questions asked. Naminé thought she seemed pretty nice, but maybe a little hyper.

"This is Kairi." She pointed to a red headed girl. "The one with brown hair that's sticking up is Sora. He's a little crazy, but you'll get use to it." They giggled. Yuffie continued to point out the rest of the group. The next people she met were Selphie, who seemed a lot like Yuffie, a girl named Olette, Hayner, and Pence. "There's another guy named Riku, but he always skips the first day of school."

"Hey!" Said Kairi, the red headed one. "We all should hang out after school and get to know each other. Sound fun?"

The rest of them nodded. "Sounds great, see you after school then?" Naminé asked, looking down at the floor shyly.

Yuffie came up to her and tapped her lightly on the back. "Geez, don't be so shy."

"Yeah, later," Hayner said and left off with the others.

"So...what class do you have first, Yuffie?" Naminé took out her schedule and compared it to hers.

"Ugh, Math. That teacher is a freakin' toad! I swear. What do you have?"

"...Science?"

"That's down the hall and to the right, well; I'll see you at lunch. Oh, and a little tip. Don't talk to a kid named Roxas, the "Heartless". He's really mean!"

But before Naminé could ask why Yuffie was already bouncing down the halls and singing aloud.

"Roxas?" Her mind went back to the day before. "Didn't that kid say his name was Roxas? I wonder why they call him that." She shrugged off the feeling, but still couldn't help but wonder._ The "Heartless"...?_

The bell loudly rang signaling the start of all classes. Naminé left her thoughts for later and headed off to her first class, not knowing what was to come.

----

Kind of boring, but it's just the first chapter so too bad. And it's reeeeeally short. But you'll survive, it's the information chapter thingy...yeah. I'll update this at least once or twice a week...depending on if you guys like it or not.

Be kind and leave a **_review_** or two for me. : )

Don't be shy, I don't bite.

Naturally.


	2. Meeting and Hating In One Day

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! You guys are the best! I couldn't have written this chapter without you!

**Broke-Hearted229, Yuna Ying Fa, apoetcreatesmagic, souldriven, VIII, FirexDemon!**

**----**

_"Look at me if you _dare_, because that's as **close** as you'll ever get."_

----

**Chapter 2**: Meeting and Hating In One Day

Naminé entered her first class and received many glares from the students already sitting in their seats. She looked down at the ground and stood in front of the classroom, waiting for the teacher to enter and introduce her so she could sit down.

This was the one thing she did **not** want to have to do. Stand in front of a bunch of people looking like an idiot. But it was inevitable to avoid when you're the _new student_. Boy, did she hate being called that.

Getting bored of staring at the white tiles below her she slowly looked up at her new classmates. Most of them stopped staring at her now and were making conversation with others. Except for one, that is. In the back of the room someone who looked quite familiar looked straight at her, his eyes looked cold and mean. She swore she saw him before.

"Roxas?" she whispered a little _too_ loudly. Some of the students looked up at her before going back and indulging in conversation. Just saying his name made people glare at her or look at her in fear. She felt curious and wanted to know why, but found it none of her business and left it at that.

"Ah, so you must be the new student." Naminé's gaze turned to the side as she saw the teacher approach her and rest a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Class, this is Naminé. She is new to the school so give her a warm welcome." He pointed his finger to the back of the class. "Go take a seat next to Roxas."

She inched backward, in a way refusing to go. But the teacher pushed her forward and she soon found herself placing her stuff down and taking a seat. "Hi." She waved her hand in a friendly gesture but Roxas only "hmphed" and turned his head to the front of the class. "Or not..." She mumbled quietly to herself.

She didn't even pay attention to the teacher talk until the words "Naminé" and "Roxas" were used in the same sentence. She looked up at the teacher, slightly confused, no, _really_ confused on what was going on.

"I'm paring you into groups for the school year," he started to explain. "Naminé, Roxas, you two will be group three." And the list continued on, but she didn't pay attention

"Hey, Roxas guess we're partners," Naminé spoke sweetly, trying to make a decent conversation.

He shrugged her off. "Whatever."

"You could at least _act_ like you care," she fought back, her attitude rising in the process. She didn't know what it was about this guy, but he knew how to flare up anger she didn't even know she had.

He snorted. "Why?"

Naminé crossed her arms over her chest and bit her bottom lip, keeping herself from speaking. It hurt, but it was better then yelling at him and getting in trouble. Did he know how to tick her off or what?

"Cat bite your tongue?" he asked, amusement hidden in his words.

That was it, at that moment she didn't care what happened. She just _had_ to tell him off one way or another.

A loud ringing noise filled the school snapping Naminé out of her thoughts. Students took off out the door heading for their next class. First period was over, leaving Naminé enough time to leave before she said something she'd regret.

She gathered up her books in her arms and threw her backpack over her shoulder. Now she knew why Yuffie warned her not to talk to him.

----

"Naminé, wait up!" She could hear Kairi yell from behind her. Namine stopped in her tracks and waited for her to catch up. "So, how were your first three classes?" She was still panting from her constant run over to Naminé.

"It was okay," she replied smiling. "But Yuffie was right about Roxas..." Her voice trailed off into nothingness.

"Wait, you talked to Roxas?" Her voice held a bit of worry. "You're okay, right? He didn't do anything to you?"

Naminé looked at her strangely not understanding a thing she just said, like she spoke in a different language. "No, we just got paired up as Science partners. Besides the fact that he was being mean, nothing bad happened. Why?"

"Ha, no reason." Kairi quickly changed the subject to what they would do after school as they headed to the lunch room. Naminé decided to go along with that and not bother to ask anything else about him. It was none of her business, and she figured she'd find out on her own.

"Naminé!" Yuffie ran up to her smiling. "How is this school so far?"

"It's okay," she replied, bored of the fact that Kairi already asked her earlier. Yuffie nudged her in the shoulder. "Meet any guys that caught your interest?"

"Yuffie, it's only been the first day let her take a breather," spoke a different voice coming at them from the crowd. "But, Riku!"

The boy named Riku laughed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Riku." Yuffie smacked him on the shoulder and pushed him aside.

"You were supposed to be skipping today! You do it every year."

"Didn't feel like it."

"So, what are we exactly doing after school today?" Sora asked, joining in on the three's conversation.

"We're going to the mall to show Naminé around," Kairi piped in. "Right Naminé?"

"Of course, I can't wait to see what the malls around here are like! Where I use to live in Hollow Bastion they didn't have any malls. Just little shops." Kairi and Yuffie gasped.

"Then we're definitely going after school!" They all agreed and decided to meet at the school gates at five. Just enough time to get ready and do whatever homework you had.

"Sora, Riku, you guys are coming too!" Kairi smiled.

"What!" Sora whined. "I don't want to go shopping with a bunch of girls." He grinned. "But I'm sure Riku wouldn't mind."

They all laughed. Naminé felt like she had friends, ones that wouldn't abandon her for others. She shook off the thoughts and left to her next class, waiting for school to end.

----

Yay! She finally interacted with Roxas! Next chapter will be a little more...dramatic. I think. I have it planed out and should post it in the next few days. But Roxas and Naminé don't have _that_ bad of a Love and hate relationship. It's more like Roxas has some trust issues. xD

Kidding. I'm not telling.

Review: )


	3. A New Friendship, Maybe

A/N: o.0 Thanks for all the reviews...again. LOL! I updated this chapter quicker as thanks for everything! Hope It doesn't disappoint you. : D Thank you:

**Mi167, Broken-Hearted229, VIII, apoetcreatesmagic, FirexDemon, GEEAnn, and Pink-Chaos**

----

_"It's on the **inside **that counts, _right?"

----

**Chapter 3**: A New Friendship, Maybe

"Yuffie, do I _really_ have to get all dressed up for this?" Naminé asked as Yuffie went through her clothes, tossing them carelessly around the dorm as if looking for something in particular. The girl didn't answer her leaving Naminé to only grasp the reason why she was getting so worked up.

It was only three and they still had two hours before they had to meet everyone else at the front gate. But Naminé sat on her bed sketching a picture while her dorm partner dug through her stuff. It would have been funny if she wasn't the one who had to clean it up afterwards.

Naminé sighed and continued to sketch.

"Ah ha! Found it!" Yuffie jumped up in excitement.

Naminé folded over the cover of her sketchbook. "Found what?"

"This!" Yuffie held up a white sundress what went a little above the knees and thin white straps holding it up. "Isn't it great?"

She nodded. "It's fine."

"So...what are you drawing?" Yuffie asked, looking over Naminé's shoulder, trying to get a peek at what she was sketching earlier.

"Nothing really." She giggled, moving the notebook out of Yuffie's eyesight. "Just doing something for fun."

"Show me, please!" Yuffie begged, grabbing for it. Naminé moved it farther away making Yuffie move closer trying to grab it, but fell over in the process. "Aw, you're no fun."

"If you want to see if _that_ badly..." She flipped it open and leafed through the pages until she stopped at a sketch of Yuffie talking to another guy at the other end of the classroom. "It's a picture of you and that one guy in our English class."

"English...Sora?" She leaned over, trying to grab it once again, only to fail. She shook her head. "Zexion?" No answer. "That's blackmail!" Yuffie whined, now fully understanding the concept of the drawing.

"Blackmail...what are you talking about?" Naminé asked confused. Then she grinned. "Oh, I see. It's deeper then I thought. I mean, you two do look cute-" But she never got to finish for she found Yuffie tackling her to the ground.

A few squeals and minutes later Yuffie's cell phone started to ring, playing her favorite song "Send Me An Angel". After a few "yes" and "sure" she was out the door screaming she'd be back by five.

Naminé walked over to the computer, about to start her homework, until a message popped up on the screen. It was from _Twilightx_. Her curiosity rising, she opened it up to see what the IM was. But just as she opened it the screen flashed white a few times and the virus scan came up, starting its daily routine.

"Well...there goes the idea of starting my homework."

Feeling the need for fresh air, Naminé decided to take a walk around the school grounds. It's not like she had anything else to do until it was time to leave, and homework was the last thing on her agenda of things to do.

Grabbing her sketchbook, she headed outside.

The cool breeze felt good as it brushed against her soft, pale skin. Many students were walking around, most of them leaving to go meet up with friends or just go hang out somewhere.

Naminé found a quiet spot somewhere on the other side of the dorms and sat down, opening her sketchbook, starting to lightly sketch the landscape around her. Her memories of today came back into her mind. And only one image seemed to haunt her, the one of Roxas.

She couldn't help but wonder why he was so cold and mean. Yuffie told her to stay away from him, and Kairi was worried about her when she told her she was paired up with him for Science. It didn't make any sense.

Getting past his rough exterior, he seemed nice.

Quiet footsteps coming from in front of her brought Naminé back to the real world. She glanced up to see Roxas walking by her, his hands in his pockets and his face tilted downwards, staring at the ground.

"Hey, Roxas," Naminé spoke up. He stopped in his tracks, looking over at her, his eyes having a sad glint to them. But it quickly disappeared with anger.

"What?" he asked her harshly.

"Just saying hi, have a problem with that?"

"Yeah, I do. People tell you not to talk to me, don't they? Then listen to them for a change."

"But...why do they all fear you like this?" She stood up, feeling confident.

"None of your business. You're new here, you have a good reputation. Keep it that way." He looked back at the ground and continued walking forward. But she wouldn't let him go that easily.

"Why were you being so nice to me the first time we met?" He stopped. "What happened to that Roxas?"

He didn't have anything to say.

"Now, stand still and don't move!" She reached over to her side and grabbed her sketchbook, opening it to a new page.

He nearly fell over due to her change in attitude. "What are you doing?"

"Drawing you, it's a perfect pose." She continued to look up and down until she sighed. "Done." She ripped it out and walked over to Roxas, handing him the piece of paper. "Now, let's start over."

"Wha-?"

She reached out her hand. "I'm Naminé, I'm new here."

Oh, he knew what she was getting at. He took the picture and shook her hand. "I'm Roxas."

----

A/N: Yeah, completely change of attitude for Roxas. It won't last, can't forget his reputation and how it changes in and out of school. I think. xD But I didn't know how to exactly write this chapter...so yeah. I've been kind of depressed lately, so sorry if it came out kind of bad. -.-

I'll update as soon as I can. : )

_Review._


	4. Ice Cream For Two?

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know it took me a while to update. But here is the next installment of Two For Tragedy! Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them lots. : D

----

Would you like to _save_ this document, or **cancel**?

----

**Chapter 4**: Ice Cream For Two?

"He was TOTALLY checking you out, Naminé." Yuffie elbowed her in the side and grinned, not noticing that Naminé clearly wasn't interested in some guy she didn't know, let alone someone who dressed like _that._ The guys jeans were so baggy they went below his waist. It was an utterly atrocious site, and his hair? Dreadlocks! C'mon already.

Yuffie noticed Naminé clearly wasn't listening to her constant rambling. "Are you listening to me, or- No way! Wait, wait, Don't tell me!" She squinted her eyes close together and rubbed her chin and had the face that said 'I'm-thinking-really-hard-about-something-don't-make-me-forget-it!'.

Naminé shook her head as her and Yuffie made their way to P.E. together. They must have arrived early, for they were the only ones occupying the girls locker room.

"It was the cute one with black and blue hair!" Yuffie nodded to herself, as if reassuring herself that was the guy.

"Eh, sorry to burst your bubble, Yuffie, but I wasn't looking at any-" But the words slipped right off her tongue as Yuffie continued to ponder on all the guys they saw at the mall yesterday.

Their little get together at the mall went fairly well, she got to know everyone a little better, and started to guess on who liked who out of the group. Being as shy as she was, she mostly just sat back and observed everyone, but they tended to bring her into every conversation they had. Especially when it came to Sora and Riku. They ended up playing this little game, they called it 'take five', which is where they went up to five random girls and said hi, and whoever said hi back was one point for them. Whoever got to five points first won. Sadly enough, Riku beat Sora by a long shot of 5-2. Naminé smiled, it was quite amusing to watch.

"Heeeeeey, class is about to start!" Yuffie grabbed Naminé by the wrist and pulled her to the gym.

The teacher explained that they'd be playing dodge ball, and split the class in half. Naminé and Yuffie just happened to be on the opposite teams, and Yuffie just-so-happened to have the luck of being on the same team as Roxas. Naminé could see the enthusiasm on her face as Roxas lined up next to her, ready to race for the ball.

"Ready, Set," there was a pause," Go!"

Everyone ran for the balls, and just seconds later the balls were flying across the room. Yuffie started to scream "take that!" and stupid remarks like that. She was a very athletic person, unlike Naminé who just stood in the back, hiding, and moving to the side each time a ball came her way.

"Naminé, watch it!"

**BAM**!

Right as she turned her head, a ball smacked right dab into her face, and being as light as she was, she fell backwards and hit her head on the hard floor. The last thing she remembered was a bunch of people standing around her, and Roxas in the far back of the room, staring right at her, a blank look on his face.

----

"Uuugh." Naminé slowly sat up, rubbing her head. She had a headache like no other. It felt like a herd of elephants just ran over her head ten fold, and it didn't feel pleasant.

She looked around, guessing she was back in her dorm, for this looked nothing like the nurse's room, or the gym.

Naminé started to question herself on how she got here, but didn't think on it too much. It hurt just to _think_. She thought about getting up and waking around a bit, but just as soon as her legs brought her up, they brought her right back down.

"Great," she mumbled to herself. "Now what am I going to do?" She sighed and stood up again, this time she could actually stand for more than a few seconds. _Thank god._ She decided to take it to the next step and make her way over to the computer.

The screen was flashing and once again there was a message from _Twilightx_.

"I know it's not my business but…" The door to the dorm flew open, making a loud _boom! _as it bounced off the wall, revealing Yuffie, Kairi, and Sora in the doorway. Once again ruining her chance to see who _Twilightx_ was.

"YOU'RE OKAY!" Yuffie ran up and gave her a huge hug, picking her up off of the chair. "I was so worried when Roxas _socked_ you with the ball! I thought you were a goner for sure!"

Kairi shook her head. "Way to cheer her up, Yuffie."

"It's no biggie, I'm fine, really," Naminé assured them, smiling gently. Of course she was lying, her head hurt like a _bitch_. Okay, that was an understatement, but the word she had in mind wasn't really appropriate.

"Well, since you're okay, want to go out to eat with all of us?" Sora asked, his worried facial expression turning to a huge smile. The mentioning of food just lightened his mood.

Naminé giggled. "I would love to, but I got a lot of homework to catch up on, you guys go on ahead, I can catch up with you later, okay?" She waved them off and pushed them out the door, telling them not to worry about her she would be fine on her own. Yuffie promised she'd be back as soon as she could.

Deciding that it was too nice of a day to sit around lazily in her room, she took her sketchbook to do her daily drawing of the schools landscapes.

On her way out she came across Roxas, who stood their coolly against the door, his expression changing from bored to something more exciting, but she couldn't quite point out what. He looked surprised to see her, like it was a fate a chance she just happened to walk by the door as he was contemplating if he should go get ice cream or not.

"Uhm, hey, I'm sorry for hitting you with the ball today, I thought for sure you would of dodged it." He rubbed the back of his head nervously, and smiled with that goofy smile of his that made him look so innocent, and kind of _cute_. Ahh, man, what was she _thinking_. Maybe cute, but he still had that nasty reputation as "The Heartless".

"Oh, don't worry about it, It's nothing big at all, I'm okay right?" She smiled, hugging her sketchbook close to her. It was something she did when she was nervous.

"How about I make it up to you, I can take you out for ice cream or something? Sound good?"

"Uhm, sure, just let me put my sketchbook back up in my dorm-"

He grabbed her wrist and started to pull her. "Just take it with you, we'll only be gone for a little while." She thought for a moment, not even knowing if going with him was a good idea in the first place, but she gave in.

"Alright."

As Roxas and Naminé neared the Ice Cream Stand, Naminé started to wonder why he was being so nice. He did have a thing for changing his attitude a lot, but ever since they had that talk he seemed to be a lot nicer towards her, but then he _did _accidentally hit her with the ball, but then why was he the only one that wasn't huddled around her when the rest of the class was? She shook the thought off. It couldn't be anything serious.

"Chocolate?" he asked her, catching her off guard as he waited for her answer so he could finish the order.

She nodded her head slowly and started to take out her money to pay for it.

He pushed her hand away with the money in it and smirked at her, saying it was no big deal, and that he'd pay for it.

When they got their ice ceam, they took at seat at one of the benches, Roxas tilted his head at Naminé as she licked her ice cream, not one word being said to one another. Just then, as if to break the ice, Roxas took a bit of his ice cream and put some on her nose.

"Ha-ha, got'cha!" He grinned.

"Oh, it's war now!" Naminé threw her whole cone, filled with ice cream, at his face. The chocolate smeared all over and slowly started to drip onto his clothes. This cute little ice cream war lasted just as quick as it started.

Naminé started to giggle. "Haha, you look like-"

He dropped his cone on top of her head, smirking.

"…ahhhh! Get it off!" She wailed as she got up and started to shake her head, just making the situation worse. "Ewww, Roxas!"

Roxas couldn't help but laugh. "Let's clean you up and get you home." She agreed.

For some reason as they walked to the bathroom to clean up, the words "The Heartless" popped up in her mind. And for some odd reason, her relationship as friends with Roxas was just about to get ten times more complicated.

----

As Naminé walked into the dorm Yuffie tackle hugged her, more than excited to see her roommate back on track. "Where have you been?! I didn't know what we should do for dinner so I-"

"I was hanging out with Roxas. He took me to get ice cream, and he was being really thoughtf-"

Yuffie just stared at her for a second, taking a while to process what she just said. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Her voice echoed throughout the building, alarming everyone who heard it.

----

I don't like this chapter at all. But I just needed to get it down. Next chapter will be better, I promise.


End file.
